phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Best "this is P
The Disney Channel Wiki voted Phineas and Ferb as the next show to feature on their front page. The description looks like it needs to be no more than 150 words long, but we need a picture to go along with it. The picture to the right is an obvious choice, but I don't think it's required to have the logo in it. That opens up the possibilities of what picture to use, such as the "Summer Swinging" picture from Across the 2nd Dimension. It will probably be shown at about the size of these two, so it can't be too "busy" and have a lot of characters or objects in it. Which picture do you think best represents the show? Put your choices below and we'll pick one. If it needs to be cropped or a better version uploaded, let us know. Let's try to get this done before July 7th. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 06:13, July 3, 2013 (UTC) :Maybe something with the boys under the tree in the backyard. Looking for a good one now. SunBeater3K =talk= 11:09, July 3, 2013 (UTC) :I've put up the best one I've found so far. But I still think the "Summer Swinging" one is my favorite. SunBeater3K =talk= 11:20, July 3, 2013 (UTC) Leaning towards "Summer Swinging" for now, but all 3 are pretty low quality. It'll be easier to decide if HD versions are uploaded. —— [[User:WiKiAN|'Wi']][[User talk:WiKiAN|'Ki']] 11:31, July 3, 2013 (UTC) : The two pictures I added are screen captures from iTunes. I was able to get a very high-resolution version from the title sequence, but for whatever reason, At2D was only sold in widescreen SD resolution of 853x480. The previous version was enlarged to become a higher resolution and you could see the decrease in quality. I don't have an HD recording off of the TV and the DVD wouldn't be much better than iTunes. : Keep in mind that if you think the picture doesn't look very crisp at this smaller size, that may be due how wikis process pictures. Instead of sending the full picture and telling the web browser what size to show it at, a new file at the required size is created and sent to your computer. It doesn't always do a good job with creating that new smaller version of the picture. We can counteract that by saving the file as a png instead of a jpg, at a sacrifice of a larger file size and slower load time. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 06:49, July 4, 2013 (UTC) :: And now the "Summer Swinging" picture is at a higher resolution because I was able to get it from the Cliptastic Countdown episode that Kelly Osborne hosted. When I uploaded the jpg version, the smaller size the wiki generated had noticable artifcating around the yellow "summer" words, but when you click on it to see the full size picture, it looks fine. So in this case, we would stick with the png version if this one is selected. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 05:42, July 5, 2013 (UTC) Best